terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Pandamonium
"Do you wanna see what my powers can do?" ~ Pandamonium to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs. Pandamonium. Pandamonium is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm & is the main villain of Almighty Tallest Danny & Tigriton vs. Pandamonium. He is a 5th Dimensional Entity whose true form remains to be seen, having taken the form of a panda plush. Appearance Pandamonium is depicted as a panda plush toy wearing a red bow-tie. For some reason, he is never seen standing up, only sitting. He has also taken on the form of a small, ceramic figure of a panda, but only briefly. His true form is likely far more horrific, but it has not been seen yet. History Pandamonium came into existence at an unknown time years ago in the 5th Dimension. Pretty much nothing is known about his past. On April 6th, 2017, Pandamonium left the 5th Dimension to terrorize the Terrachaoverse, particularly planet Earth. He came to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda's grandmother's house inside of a toy car, where he would reveal himself to Dan & Tigriton. He asked Dan if he wanted to see what his powers could do, but Tigriton pleaded Dan not to say yes. Pandmonium ignored the tiger-masked creature & proceeded to bring 4 of the toys in the basement to life, becoming known as Wooden Horse, Creepylina, Woodman, & Chuckles. Together, they would do battle with the Kaiser & the Magical Entity, with Pandamonium lunging at Dan, only to be slashed by an ancient dagger. He would get back up momentarily & be smacked in the face with Tigriton's staff. He got back up again, with Tigriton boasting victory prematurely & using his Face-Throw attack on him, which didn't really hurt at all. Pandamonium would then unleash his trump-card, a fellow 5th Dimensional called the Super Hydra, who would use its Triple Jester Beam to knock down & defeat Tigriton. But there was still one more person to take down; the Almighty Tallest. Tigriton told Dan about a secret weapon in the top filing cabinet next to him that could destroy Pandamonium, & grabbed it without hesitation. Pandamonium was in complete doubt that this weapon could do any harm to even the Super Hydra, but he was proven wrong within seconds as Dan used the weapon to split the Super Hydra's atom by atom & send it back to the 5th Dimension. Pandamonium was in shock. Out of ideas, he angrily crushed the weapon with his telekinesis & laughed maniacally. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling noise & realized that this would be the end of him. After accepting his fate, Dan blasted the Atomic Breath from his mouth, vaporizing Pandamonium's plush body & severing his control over all the toys he gave life to. If he had his way, Pandamonium & his minions would wreak havoc upon the Earth. To this day, he resides in the 5th Dimension without a body, completely ashamed of the one mistake he made; choosing the wrong battle. About a month after his defeat, Pandamonium would obtain a new form by possessing a small, ceramic figure of a panda. He can be seen in the background during Lord Claudius Ko'Al & Lord Ferronidas' argument in Terror from the 5th Dimension. In A Night of Freaks, Tigriton came across Pandamonium's ceramic form during the hunt for Qwar'Tahs, & it gave him the creeps. Pandamonium's laughter could be heard after Tigriton left, hinting that he may return one day. Personality Pandamonium is devoted to discord & anarchy, spreading chaos wherever he goes. He wants nothing more than to ruin someone's day. He also has a superiority complex, believing himself to be in charge of things all the time, while also viewing his species superior to all others. He also likes to talk loudly & uncomfortably close to people. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Cosmic Strength: Pandamonium has a tendency to combat opponents who are bigger & stronger than he is. This not only proves his formidability, but his strength as a whole. His maximum strength is unknown, but he is strong enough to fight magical beings & Kaisers. Cosmic Speed: Pandamonium can move considerably fast, though his maximum speed is unknown. Given that his true form exists in 5 dimensions, he can move at far greater speeds than his plush form. Invulnerability: Being composed of 5 dimensions, Pandamonium is hard to injure. He could withstand a slice from the Ancient Ledda Dagger, as well as multiple assaults from Tigriton. Since his first physical form was vaporized by the Atomic Breath, it's unsure how his true form would withstand the same attack. Immortality: Pandamonium may have been "killed" in his first appearance, but that doesn't mean he's gone forever. 5th dimensionals go beyond the concept of time, so Pandamonium can come back. Flight: Pandamonium can leap great distances into the air, though the full extent of his flying capabilities have not been properly shown on-screen yet. His top flight speed is unknown. Special Powers Teleportation: Pandamonium can disappear & reappear at will. Telekinesis: With the wave of his paw, Pandamonium can use his mind to manipulate objects. Not only can he move them, but he can telekinetically crush objects, as well. This is how he was able to destroy the weapon Dan used to defeat the Super Hydra. Possession: Pandamonium's true form needs a physical body to enter the Terrachaoverse. So far, he has taken on the form of a panda plush toy & a ceramic statue of a panda. It is unknown if he can possess living beings or if he's limited to just inanimate objects. Whatever he brings to life will die if he dies. Reality Warping: Quite possibly his favorite power is the ability to warp reality. When he's in charge, his words become the will of existence, & this has given him a particular set of techniques. * Size Alteration: During his introduction, Pandamonium was seen driving a toy car, & when he came out, his form looked like it was far too big to fit in there, which implies that he can change his size at will. * Summoning: Pandamonium can summon other 5th Dimensionals to his aid. * Inanimate Reanimation: A favored technique of his, Pandamonium can give life to other inanimate objects, even granting them unique individual personalities. He does this by giving some of his own life force to said objects. In a way, they are extensions of his soul; his "children", if you will. Weaknesses Pandamonium's arrogance can blind him sometimes, as he's not always able to think things through very well. He prefers to do things as they happen rather than take the time to plan everything out. Also, he made a very poor decision in taking the form of a plush toy, & an even worse decision by picking a fight with not only a Magical Entity, but a Kaiser as well. Trivia * His name is a misspelling of the word "pandemonium", which is a synonym for chaos. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:5th Dimensional Beings Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Insane Category:Male Category:Extradimensionals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Leaders Category:Form-Changers Category:Immortal